Survival
by Computer Breeze
Summary: SPOILERS! The FAYZ has ended, but worse is to come. The zombie apocalypse has begun. How will they cope when their powers return? Gone/The walking dead crossover
1. Hospital escape

I changed it up a little so that Brianna and Jack survive. They are the main characters pretty much.

I apologise for my awful writing if you would like to comment on it or give any advice please PM :)

And wow that title is awful

* * *

><p>(Set a few weeks after the FAYZ ended,<p>

They are in hospital)

Brianna POV

The building was falling apart and Jack and her were trying to escape before they got crushed by the walls or worse burnt to death.

Just moments before, a plane had crashed into the top of the hospital where they were staying at.

There had been a tiny explosion and the walls were starting to fall apart, and There was also a fire chasing them through every corner they turned.

They were fully healed since the FAYZ but the doctors had made them stay longer than needed.

Life had been good staying at this hospital, it could have been worse.

At least they were alive. Although she was still upset about losing her powers,

Considering she was just a normal girl now, no longer "The Breeze"

Brianna heard Jack's heavy breathing and stopped to check if he was okay he had spotted a body on the ground that looked like it had been eaten or something, probably some patient who was injured before and was trying to escape.. She thought to herself.

Jack stood there looking at the body, Brianna's heart rate increased as she heard a huge crash from above.

"Jack!" She shouted, he turned to her quickly a scared look on his face, she grinned feeling the adrenalin "Race you to the exit" she bet.

"I really don't think that's a good idea.."

She raised her eyebrows, then he screamed, she saw the body (that she thought was dead) grabbing at his leg.

Jack fell backwards and landed on his butt, Brianna grabbed him by the hand and ran.

* * *

><p>So thanks for reading and please review :)<p> 


	2. Help?

So I'm not sure whether anyone actually reads crossovers, but I guess I will continue with this anyways.

please review :)

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

Seconds later they were outside standing by the door, it was chaos outside. Brianna didn't notice she had

Her speed back as she was distracted by something terrible.

"Oh my god!" Brianna cried out as she saw people running away from walkers.

Jack saw a woman running nearby them, "Hey!" She looked over at them and stopped running for a second.

"What's going on?!" Brianna shouted at her, "The t they're eating people!" Brianna laughed "Oh really? That sounds

terrible." Brianna mocked not believing the woman.

And right at that moment a walker snuck behind the woman and bit her shoulder, pulling her to the ground it started feasting on her whilst Jack and Brianna watched in horror.

Jack wasn't sure what to do, he had watched a zombie movie before the FAYZ and as far as he could tell, they were showing signs of being a zombie.

More walkers joined the one that was eating the woman and Jack realised in horror that everyone else who was there before had either left or been killed.

Jack didn't think he just picked Brianna up and put her over his shoulder, fireman style. She shouted at him to put her down, but he didn't care what she said. All he wanted to do was keep her safe. He ran, Walkers were chasing him, but he didn't care. He was faster than them, smarter than them, and he and breeze will SURVIVE.

* * *

><p>thanks for reading :) please review<p> 


	3. 104 weeks later

(2 years later)

Jack POV

You would think that it would be hard to survive if there was a zombie apocalypse, but not for Jack and Brianna.

Considering they have superpowers, Brianna with super speed and Jack with super strength.

Brianna had left an hour ago to go scavenge and hunt, She normally came back with a lot of meat and tools.

Weirdly enough Brianna was enjoying this lifestyle, she said that it was a lot more exciting than leading a normal life.

Jack had to agree with her, considering after all they went through in the FAYZ it just wouldn't seem right to go back to school, and have unlimited food, clean clothes..

Jack groaned, he had injured himself the other day. Brianna had told him not to think about the wound in his leg.

But he couldn't stop, not even for her.

What if he got an infection or his leg fell off? Oh god.. That won't happen.. Will it?

He frowned, how he wished he could access a computer and look it up.

Brianna ran into their house that they had bordered up a few weeks ago.

"Jack" she whispered with a slight smile and sympathy showing on her face.

She unzipped her backpack and smiled, "I got you something" Jack looked at her expectantly but not too excited because last time she had pulled something out of a bag with a grin on her face, it had been Drake's head.

She pulled out bandages and antibiotics, Medicine!

"Oh my god Brianna! Where did you get this?" Jack limped over, not believing his eyes.

"I ran a bit further this time, and I found a hospital." She responded with a smile on her face.

"Do you want me to patch you up?" She continued.

Jack nodded.

Once he was patched up and had been given painkillers, she laid him down on the couch. She giggled.

"Whatta you laughing at?" Jack questioned with a slight smirk on his face. "You look cute" she giggled, "Really?" "Yeah"

She inched closer and gave him a small kiss on the nose. He forced a smile aching for more.

"I'm bored" she frowned. "What do you want to do?" Jack asked.

She thought for a second, "kill something" she said with a grin.

Jack groaned and raised his eyebrows, she gave him a small poke then speeded off.

Jack closed his eyes, and slept letting the painkillers take their toll.

* * *

><p>Okay so thanks for reading, sorry that I skipped 2 years but I didn't really know what to write in between so... Yeah<p>

please review :)


	4. New friends

I don't know whether anyone is actually reading this. If you do read this, can you please review I don't mind if its on a guest account but I don't really want to spend time writing this if nobody is going to read it. :)

* * *

><p>(Set after season 4 of the walking dead btw)<p>

Brianna POV

She opened her eyes and tried to stand up, she couldn't. What happened?

She looked down at her leg and saw that she had ran into a trap that was meant for animals and walkers. cursing silently to herself, she started to try and release her leg.

It wouldn't budge. She didn't understand, this trap as it wasn't hers or Jacks.

She then heard rustling in a tree nearby, she held her breath and her eyes widened but out came a bunny.

Brianna sighed and her breathing relaxed.

Should she call for help? No..

That would be stupid, if anything she would attract walkers and that wouldn't help much.

She then heard groans and shouting, and they were coming closer toward her.

Its now or never she thought, she shouted for them to come in her direction.

She heard footsteps coming closer and she just hoped that they would be able to help her.

A man who looked about 40 and a boy who looked about 15 ran through the clearing.

She raised her eyebrows, as if she was telling them to help her, And fast.

"What happened?" The adult asked, "This is what I do for fun, but I kinda got stuck so I would appreciate some help." She responded with a sweet smile and sarcastic tone, the younger one laughed.

"Well, your lucky. As this happens to be my trap" the man said as he released it by pulling on a specific part of the metal that was clasped around Brianna's leg.

She was standing up immediately and they looked at her in shock, "What?" She asked innocently. "Umm nothing.." The man responded with. They heard groans from nearby walkers, "Dad, we need to go. Now!" The boy pressured.

"Do you have a house" the boys father asked "Yes" "Take us there" "No" "please!" "Ughh fine" she grabbed them by the hands and took off.

She was slower than usual but faster than normal running.

When she got there, the young one threw up and the man looked at her in surprise. "Super speed" she explained with a grin on her face.

She then ran inside leaving them staring at nothing, a few seconds later they rushed into the house before the walkers got there.

They walked into the living room and saw Brianna kneeling on the floor next to Jack who was asleep, she was changing his bandages.

"Who's that?" The kid asked, Brianna looked up and stopped helping Jack, "Jack, and I'm Brianna" "Rick" the older one said "Im Carl" the kid said. "Nice to meet you, now getting down to business. How long exactly are you going to be staying?" She asked showing a hint of rudeness in her voice.

"As long as it takes" Rick replied.

Brianna groaned and then went back to helping Jack.

Carl went and sat down on a nearby chair whilst Rick stood looking over Brianna's shoulder, "So, where are your parents?" Rick asked her, "Don't know, Don't care" "And why is that?" Brianna took a deep breath, "Do you remember the dome that appeared in California, Perido beach?" "Uhh yeah I think so, but what's that got to do with it?"

"My parents sent me to Coates and for a year I was stuck in that hell hole, that Howard called the FAYZ"

Rick bit his lip, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to bring up a tough subject." Brianna didn't respond so he walked away and left her in silence. He could have sworn he heard a small sob but he chose to ignore it, everyone had their secrets.


	5. Jealously

Thank you to Cammy for reviewing,

I may add in some other FAYZ residents but I'm not really sure who. :)

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

He opened his eyes and saw that his bandages were clean, he guessed Brianna was back.

Standing up he groaned, he hobbled into the kitchen to find her and thank her for looking after him and for not leaving him, he guessed that she cared about him.

That gave him comfort, knowing somebody was going to look after him,

But shouldn't Jack be the one looking after her?

He had entered the kitchen through the side door and seen a man and a boy sat down at the table, eating their food!

He gasped and they looked up, Jack started backing up. Then he remembered, he has super strength.

He could kill them, if he wanted.

He then realised that Brianna wasn't there, where was she?

"I don't want to kill you" Jack said with fear showing on his face.

Rick stood up whilst Carl stayed sat in his chair, "Where's Brianna?!" Jack cried showing desperation.

"She let us in, we saved her from being walker bait. She is asleep, upstairs." Rick replied using a hand motion to point upstairs.

Jack raced upstairs and saw with relief, Brianna sleeping on their bed.

She looked terrible, her hair was covered in dry blood and she had dirt all over her clothes.

They would have to find a river or something so she could clean up.

Brianna woke with a start and saw Jack staring at her, "Jack, I know Im super hot. But I would appreciate it if you don't stare" she said with a smile on her face.

Jack turned his attention to her face and hinted a smile.

She stood up and bits of dirt dropped onto the ground, Jack shifted uncomfortably. That would take forever to clean up, "Jack, it's the freaking zombie apocalypse. Get over it" Brianna glared at him.

"Sorry" he said frowning.

They went downstairs and saw Rick and Carl waiting in the living room,

Jack apologised for being rude.

"So are you two brother and sister?" Carl asked "Boyfriend and girlfriend" Brianna replied, Carl showed jealousy on his face but Brianna didn't notice it, Jack did.

For the rest of the conversation Carl glared daggers at Jack whilst Jack was sat there uncomfortably twiddling his thumbs.

Brianna was making conversation with Rick, they found out that Rick used to live in a prison.

But they were attacked and their group was separated.

Rick offered for them to join them, if they ever found their friends.

Brianna accepted, Jack understood.

They were only kids, they shouldn't have to have responsibilities like this. Even in the FAYZ they didn't have this kind of responsibility.

Sam and people normally took care of it.

He wondered whether their friends who they survived with in the FAYZ were still alive or whether they were killed by the zombies.

Maybe they might find them one day, Jack could hardly remember what they looked like.

It had been two years after all.

Maybe he should bring it up to Brianna but whenever he even said the word "FAYZ" she told him to shut up and not talk about it around her.

He half understood why, they had been through what no kid should ever have to go through.

Brianna had gone through the worst though, she had killed.

Jack looked at her and smiled, he really did love her.

He then heard Carl trying to convince Brianna to go on a hunt with him.

She was hesitant but then agreed saying it would be good to get some more food in, considering it was four of them now.

Jack wanted to stop her, to tell her that he didn't want her to go.

He didn't trust Carl, "It will be fine Jack" Brianna moaned "Be back in exactly two hours" "Yes Mom" She groaned then gave him a small peck on the lips, then left the room.

Jack really felt like he should have told her to take a watch or something.

He was worried about her and it had only been a minute.

Jack decided to go downstairs and get a drink, he noticed Rick sat in the living room.

"I think my son likes your girlfriend" Jack heard as Rick entered the room, "What makes you think that?" Jack asked nervously "Just the way he gets nervous when she enters the room.

Did you really think that he actually wanted to hunt today?" "Yes"

Rick raised his eyebrows "He wants to steal her away from you, he is alone with her Jack. I don't want to be selling out my son but.. he wouldn't be good to her"

Rick said as he walked out of the room and walked upstairs.

Jack thought for a minute, what should he do.

Brianna would kill him if he went out looking for her, that would probably just help Carl take her away from him.

Jack decided that all he could do was wait, he took a watch from the drawer and his eyes followed it waiting for those two hours to be up.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review :)<p> 


	6. Loyalty

**Thank you to Cammy for reviewing,**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is quite short.. So, sorry!**

* * *

><p>Carl POV<p>

Carl was walking alongside Brianna whilst she looked around for an animal.

He was thinking about whether he should make some conversation with her or just stay silent.

He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

They heard a branch snap and both of their heads turned in the direction of the noise, A walker came walking out of the bushes and suddenly his head went flying off, leaving his body standing there for a second, then falling to the ground.

Brianna stood behind the body with her wire held up infront of her,

Carl looked at her in admiration, all the other girls that he had come across so far were wimps who needed looking after, but Brianna.. She was bad ass.

She grinned at him then continued walking, he followed along.

She started a small conversation "So, where's your mom?" Carl didn't answer "Dead?" Brianna asked, Carl nodded with a frown on his face.

"That sucks, I mean my parents are probably dead too but I didn't actually care for them, so it doesn't really matter. I mean, what; half the population is dead. Death is just something you have to get over, they're gone.. You get over it.. Eventually." she ranted.

Carl stopped walking and looked at her,

She stopped as well. Carl took a deep breath, he felt close enough to tell her now, "I know you have a boyfriend, and all.. But he is slowing you down.. Holding you back, I like you Brianna. We could be amazing together"

Brianna raised her eyebrows, "I don't think so honey, I'm 100% loyal to Jack and I would never leave him for someone like.. You" she blurted out then stormed off.

Carl was furious, why did she love him?

He was useless! He wouldn't be alive if she didn't protect him.

Carl should do something, he could kill Jack, then Brianna would want someone to comfort her and Carl would be there with open arms.

He wasn't sure how, but soon.

Brianna would be his.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review :)<strong>

**SPOILER ALERT (I'm not going to kill Jack off because then I would lose my only reader aha)**


	7. Old friends

Woah long chapter,

The writing is probably terrible though because I rushed it.

Also I suck at writing fight scenes.

Stick around because new faces appear.

Well not new faces, old faces. But they are new in this story.

And also thank you to Cammy for reviewing once again :)

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

Jack heard the front door slam open and he heard heavy breathing, he went to the hallway and saw Brianna standing there was a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked with worry in his voice, Brianna jumped at his sudden appearance "Nothing Jack, don't worry about me" She said, Jack knew she was lying but he knew from past experiences not to question her when she didn't want to tell.

Suddenly the door flew open and there stood an angry looking Carl, Carl spotted Jack and threw himself at Him.

Jack, who was not expecting anything like that fell when Carl jumped him.

Carl now had Jack on his back and was sat on top of him, punching him repeatedly.

Carl was screaming things like, "Stay away from her!" "She is mine!" Was he talking about Brianna, He turned his head and saw Brianna standing there frozen to the ground with a horrified look planted on her face.

She then appeared behind Carl and tried to pull him off of Jack, she couldn't he was too heavy. Brianna the got physical with him and attempted to pull him back by his hair, Carl turned around and stood up then punched Brianna in the face she fell to the ground and lay there unconscious.

Jack roared, how dare he?

Jack pushed Carl into a wall and the wall broke in two with Carl's body lying in the middle of it.

At that moment Jack didn't care if he was dead or not.

Jack heard hurried footsteps coming downstairs, he guessed it was Rick.

Rick saw Carl and ran over to check on him, whilst Jack went over to Brianna and made sure she wasn't badly hurt.

If Carl wasn't dead already, he would kill him.

He still didn't even know why Carl had attacked him in the first place.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw Rick, "Carl isn't dead, I'm guessing he tried something with your girl?" "What?" "That's why you attacked him right?" Rick was asking with too calm of a voice and it was worse than him shouting at him, "He attacked me!" Jack shouted, Rick raised his eyebrows then moved on, "She okay?" He asked, not really caring but as a common curtesy "Yes" Jack responded with rudeness all over his face.

Rick gave him a look then went over to Carl's unconscious body and took him upstairs, the wall was broken and wouldn't be able to be fixed.

There was now a hole in the side of their house, Jack groaned. Now they would have to find a new house because of fuc*ing Carl.

Jack heard a voice, a familiar voice and footsteps outside. Two voices actually,

Where had he heard those noises before?

... POV

They saw a huge hole in the side of a house that they were passing and they decided to check it out, there may be some military loot in there.

He looked over at his group that he had reunited with over 1 year ago.

Dekka,Edilio and Astrid.

Astrid was still annoying but he did love her, Dekka was still mourning Brianna's death even though she didn't know for certain that she was dead she guessed it and Edilio was finally over Rogers death.

They were surviving pretty well he thought, They were kind enough to not make him leader.

He was more Edilio's side kick now.

He motioned whether they should go in or not, Edilio nodded.

Astrid then decided that it would be a good time to moan about how she was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Dekka punched her on the shoulder and Astrid glared at her.

"Shuttup Astrid, we don't know who or what is in there" he whispered not trying to sound mean but serious enough for her to listen.

She gave him a pout and he glared at her.

He gave a hand motion to Edilio telling him to follow him, they snuck up towards the hole in the wall and then they put their backs against the two sides as if they were FBI agents that were trying to catch someone, they both pulled out their guns and Edilio mouthed 1- 2 - 3 then they both popped out with their guns infront of them.

They saw Jack huddled over a body,

"Jack?" He asked not believing his eyes.

Jack looked at them with disbelief, "Sam? Edilio?" "Yeah man, it's us" Sam smiled.

Edilio went outside to tell the girls to come in, whilst Sam went over to Jack.

"Who's that?" Sam asked "Brianna" Sam gasped "What happened dude, did you argue or something? You threw her into a wall?" Sam guessed "No, we let a son and father stay with us, the son attacked me because apparently he likes Brianna and he tried to kill me so that he can have her to himself" Sam groaned "Damn it's gonna be awkward"

"Why?"

Just then Dekka,Astrid and Edilio came inside and they all saw Jack and Sam huddled over Brianna's body.

Dekka burst into tears, believing that Brianna was dead. And that she was so close to seeing her again.

"She isn't dead" Sam told Dekka "What?" "Just unconscious" Sam continued, Dekka regained her composure and stood there watching Brianna.

Brianna heard muffled noises and saw images some imaginary, some real. her eyelids were half open, she heard her friends voices. Fake, she thought they were dead.

Her eyelashes fluttered and she moved slightly, "Brianna?" She heard her name being called multiple times, first by Jack then others.

"Ugh my head hurts" she moaned whilst opening her eyes. She looked at Jack and leaned upwards to kiss him,"Im sorry that Carl attacked you" she whispered.

She heard awkward shuffling and turned to the sound, "What the fuck?"

Brianna asked confused she must be hallucinating, "Jack, I think that punch to the head is giving me hallucions and stuff" Brianna told Jack whilst still looking at them.

"They're real Bri" Jack told her.

She jumped up and started crying, hugging Sam first for about a minute and then Edilio for a bit longer,she liked Edilio.

She gave Astrid a two second hug, ughh Astrid.

Then turned to Dekka, "Hey bad ass sister" She said. Dekka looked to the ground upset that Brianna didn't hug her, Brianna noticed and gave her a huge hug that knocked Dekka to the ground.

Brianna was standing up again in a second and standing next to Jack, holding hands with him.

"I missed you guys" she said.

"Are you staying?" Brianna asked with uncertainty, "Im not sure Breeze, considering there is a hole in the wall.. It isn't exactly safe, now is it?" Sam replied. "Wow Sam, I didn't notice" she responded. Edilio smiled.

"We will stay for tonight but I think we should leave tommorow, maybe you can come with us?" Dekka said. "Yes! We will come with you guys!" Brianna squealed "Im so excited!" She grinned.

Then she raced upstairs taking Jack with her, Sam shrugged and they decided they might aswell get set up.

They decided to take watch because it wasn't very safe anymore,

Sam took first watch, the Dekka, then Edilio. They didn't allow Astrid to take watch anymore as last time she fell asleep and almost got them killed.

They went to sleep in high spirits, happy that they had found Brianna and Jack.


	8. Disturbed sleep

A/n Sorryyyyyyy that I haven't updated in ages, I haven't really got round to it and I wasn't sure where to go with it, so this is kinda a short chapter and please give me suggestions for where to go with this cause otherwise you will get a super long wait (again) :P

Sam awoke to loud noises and shouts, he lazily opened his eyes and groaned.

Infront of him, a rather big scene was taking part, Dekka was screaming at some kid he didn't recognise whilst Brianna sat on the kitchen table with a large grin on her face.

He couldn't see Edilio,Jack or Astrid anywhere, he felt groggy and wanted to sleep longer, but he felt that if he didn't get up soon that small argument may turn into something worse.

"Yo, what's going on?" Sam asked confused and slightly pissed off that they had awoken him.

"Sam, meet Carl" Brianna giggled and saw Sam look even more confused, "He's the guy that attacked me last night." She explained with a smile.

Sam was surprised that Brianna was saying that in such a calm manner, what was so amusing about that? He thought to himself.

Carl who had been watching them before then spoke up, "Who the fu*k are you?!" Sam raised his eyebrows at Carl, "Sam, And your Carl, right?" Carl nodded his head once.

Sam sighed and was just about to attempt to make peace when Dekka started shouting again, "Don't you ever touch that girl ever again!" She shouted at him, her shoulders heaving.

Carl smirked and walked over to where Brianna was sitting and touched her on the leg, Brianna laughed at his nerve, he was so gonna get his ass beat by Dekka for that.

Sam grabbed Dekka's arms and held them behind her back before she had even reacted, Dekka shouted at Sam to let her go but he would not cooperate.

Carl grinned and walked out the room,

Brianna laughed again, Dekka stopped fighting against Sam and relaxed, Sam felt like it was ok to realise her now.

"Geez Breeze, didn't really help with you laughing like a hyena there" Sam lectured Brianna, Brianna gave him a look and said with passion, "You gotta have some fun in the zombie apocalypse.. If you don't, you.. You lose your spirit."

Sam took what she had just said into consideration and rolled his eyes, he had just gotten outsmarted by a 15 year old.

Brianna grinned seeing how he reacted and she realised that he had come to grips that what she said was true.

She gave him and Dekka one last smile then she ran out of the room to go find Jack.

Sam looked at Dekka and saw the look of disappointment at Brianna's departure, Sam touched her on the shoulder in a comforting way, she looked up and gave him a slight smile.

Then she walked off letting Sam's hand drop down to his side once again, Sam sighed, this, would be a lot more drama than it was worth.

Thanks for reading :) Review :)

Oh and feel free to Internet slap me for not updating in a month.


	9. Going on a mission

A/n Yay I updated quick this time :)

I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Brianna was running around, not searching for anything in particular.<p>

She just ran to keep her mind of things.

She smiled as the wind rushed past her face and swept her hair back leaving strands stuck to her skin.

She remembered back in the FAYZ when she used to wear pigtails every day, that had actually helped keep the hair out of her face and let her see easier.

She never wore pigtails anymore because there were no hair ties to be found, maybe she should go look now?

She grinned, a mission.

She decided to leave now, even though it wasn't a particularly important mission, Brianna was excited.

She thought as to whether she should bring anyone along, but she decided it would sound kinda stupid asking someone to come along and help her look for hair bands.

She had stopped running now and she was standing outside of the house, thinking.

Carl was out walking, trying to get his head clear. Why had he hit Brianna?

He had just.. Lost control..

She didn't seem to care, but he needed to make it up to her.

He remembered his mum, and he remembered how long of a lecture he would have gotten and he would be forced to apologise.

"Im glad she's dead" Carl admitted quietly whilst standing in the forest quite near to the house, "Glad who's dead?" A voice asked out of nowhere.

Carl recognised her voice, he shuffled around and tried to see where she was hiding.

She appeared out of nowhere infront of him, Carl jumped backwards and Brianna laughed, "You are too easy" She mocked.

Carl frowned, "Glad who's dead?" Brianna pushed, trying to get him to tell.

"My mom" Carl confessed, Brianna laughed, "I thought you were some goody two shoes kid, who loved his parents so much and would do whatever they asked" She laughed even more at his reaction realising she was right.

"I used to be" Carl spoke, "Used to?" She asked, "This.." He said looking around, "This World.. It, well it changed me..." Carl said.

Brianna thought about what he had said, Brianna hadn't changed, had she?

Well she had become less careless, which is a good thing..

"So, your a bad boy now, huh?" Brianna guessed with a grin, "You could say that" Carl replied.

Brianna stayed quiet and thought for a minute, should she ask Carl to come with her on her "mission" maybe...

Carl looked at her expectantly, "Do you wanna go on a mission?" Brianna asked after a while with a smirk on her face.

"A mission?" Carl asked her showing worry on his freckled face.

"Yeah, a mission" Brianna smiled.

"Sure, lets go" Carl smiled back.

Carl felt happy for once, Brianna had forgiven him and even asked him to help her.

They set out with few supplies, only expecting to be out for a couple of hours.

But they would not be prepared for the dangers ahead.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) please review :)<p> 


	10. Forgiven?

Thanks for all the nice reviews!

I forgot to thank last time, and I am terrible at updating, sorry!

*cliffhanger A/n at the end*

...

Brianna and Carl were walking side by side in an awkward silence, He had an awful flashback of when he made a move on Brianna.

...

I looked over at her and got distracted by her beauty, it's just that she's the only girl I've seen in ages, I'm not even attracted to her..

She's not even that pretty, and she has real weird friends, and she's cocky and has a bad attitude and she is too fast and.. What the hell am I talking about?

She's perfect, if only stupid Jack wasn't here, but I can't do anything about him, he's too strong.

Maybe I should try and forget about her.. Maybe I could try getting with that blonde chick that i saw come yesterday.

She seemed to be quite pretty, she reminds me of Beth, I used to have a crush on Beth, although she is most likely dead now after the attack on the prison.

Maybe I should try to speak to that girl when I get back to the house, Although I shouldn't come on too strong this time, I feel like a gave off a creepy vibe last time.

Brianna glanced at me and scoffed as if she could read my mind, I gave her a nervous look,"What?" I asked her, calming my voice, trying to play innocent.

Brianna smiled to herself and stopped walking, "I know what your thinking about" She smiled again.

Shit, she knows, oh god, she's gonna tell everyone. I won't even have a chance with the blonde girl now, I widened my eyes and stared at her waiting for her to continue.

She grins at my reaction, "Your worried about my friends coming, aren't you?"

"What?" I asked relieved that she didn't know the truth.

"They would kill you if you tried anything with me, you know that after what happened this morning." Brianna ranted.

I bit my lip, "Listen, I'm sorry that I hurt you and I just haven't seen a pretty girl in ages and.." I trail off, looking away from her in the other direction.

"K." She answers awkwardly, "So.. We're cool?" I ask her hopefully.

She gives me a small smile and nods.

I smile back at her, glad that she has forgiven me. I make a note to myself to apologise to Jack when we got home,

Things were starting to look up.

...

That last line may or may not be a trick line, question thingy. (Wow I mess up with words a lot)

Guess you'll find out next time;)

Make sure you review after you have read because it helps and motivates me to write more:))


	11. Where is she?

Really short chapter, I will update soon. :)

* * *

><p>"Breeze?" Sam called, his voice echoing around the house.<p>

Jack came running over, panting, out of breath.

"I can't find her" Jack huffed.

"She probably went for a run or something, she'll be back" Edilio said as he walked through the door frame.

Jack opened his mouth as if to argue but closed it upon realising that it would be stupid to argue in such a serious situation.

"Should we continue looking?" Sam asked showing concern on his usually calm face.

"No, she will come back." Edilio persisted,

"But what if she doesn't!" Jack cried.

"She will! She always does!" Edilio suddenly lost it by shouting at Jack, causing him to step backwards.

Sam went over to Edilio and put a hand on his shoulder patting him gently, "Come on man, lets go count the ammo supplies, we may need them. Yeah?" Sam asked distracting Edilio from the thought of Brianna.

Edilio nodded his head once and Sam led him out of the living room, Jack watched them leave.

He sat down on the floor and cried into his hands, Why did Brianna always do this to him?

* * *

>Thanks for reading :) make sure you review :)<p><p> 


	12. Death

**So, I know everyone hates Carl in this fic but.. Ya know, read and see what I'm trying to say without spoiling anything.**

**Also there is spoilers for the actual tv show in this chapter, so if you haven't watched all four seasons I'm warning you beforehand.**

...

"Look!" Carl shouted pointing in a direction of a house, Brianna turned her head and clapped her hands excitedly.

She loved going on missions and looting houses, there was so much danger which made it even more fun. Brianna smiled at Carl and grabbed his hand, pulling him along with her.

Carl was shocked as she turned her super speed on whilst having his hand wrapped round her own.

It reminded him of the first day they met and Brianna had gotten them out of that ruckus.

Carl was still trying to wrap his hand around the reason she had gained such a magnificent power, at first he thought it was from the outbreak with the Brianna had boasted about having it for years.

...

Brianna came to a halt, Carl felt dizzy but he tried not to show it as he wanted to look strong and not like a little kid.

Brianna noticed him wobbling a bit and giggled, "Your not the only one who reacts like that, ya know?" She laughed.

Carl did a singular laugh and said, "Who else does?"

Brianna looked to the sky as if it would help her remember, "Hmm, I think everyone who I've ever dragged along with me has reacted that way."

...

Carl looked up and down the house they were standing outside.

Pretty clean, No vines, Windows bordered up, Door bolted.

It looked in good condition, maybe someone was living in there?

...

Carl looked to Brianna waiting for her to make the first move, she would probably get mad at him if he did.

"What are you waiting for?" Brianna asked him, "I uhh I was just waiting for you to see um if you wanted to go first.. Do you?" Carl asked caught off guard.

"Nope" Brianna responded.

...

Carl nodded and walked up to the door, he knocked twice to check if anyone is in there, just like his father always did.

He waited 10 seconds and then tried to open the door, "it's locked" Brianna stated.

"I know" Carl said, he was angry at himself for forgetting. He had noticed it earlier but forgot. Brianna probably thought he was some kind of amature now.

...

Brianna grinned and disappeared for a second appearing a few minutes later smiling.

"I found a way in, there's a back door, it's locked but there's a dog flappy thing and you could fit through it" she told him.

"But your smaller than me, it would only be logical for you to go through because you would fit but I might get stuck" Carl said, "Yeah, but it would be real funny if you did" she laughed.

...

Carl and Brianna made their way to the back of the house and Carl took a look at the flap, "You seriously don't expect me to fit through that" he said.

The flap was tiny, probably for a small terrier type of dog.

He groaned, Brianna was not gonna let him pull out of this.

...

He got onto his knees and pushed the flap, inserting his head first, he looked around inside of the house.

He was checking to see if there was any walkers lurking in what looked like a kitchen.

There was none, good. He thought.

...

He tried to squeeze in more but he couldn't move, "Crap" he swore.

"What?" He heard from the other side of the door, the side Brianna was standing on.

"I'm stuck" Car confessed.

Brianna burst out laughing, "Help me!" Carl shouted at her getting impatient.

"Mmm k" she said.

He felt tugging at his trousers and groaned, she was not even trying.

...

"Oh shit" Brianna cursed, "What?" Carl asked. He didn't get an answer, "Brianna?" He called.

He heard rapid gun shots all of a sudden, and load moans and groans.

"Fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fucking god.. No no no, I'm dead, I'm so fucking dead" Car panicked.

He tried to pull himself out of the hole which his head and shoulders were stuck in but it was no use, he was trapped.

...

He then heard groans coming from the side of the wall which his head was stuck through, "shit" he thought.

They must've heard the gunshots, and come to investigate whatever the noise was.

Carl tried to rack his brain and think of a plan, what would his dad do in this situation?

...

He couldn't hear gun shots anymore, hopefully Brianna had killed all the walkers..

Or maybe she's dead? "No" he thought, "I can't think like that."

As those words played inside his head, he heard a glass smash inside of the house.

His eyes searched through the kitchen trying to see if anyone was in there, he didn't have a good view as he was seeing from the ground and there was a counter blocking his line of sight.

...

A walker stepped through an arch way and spotted Carl, Carl could only see a head walking towards him.

He shouted and screamed for Brianna to come save him, and to pull him out of this flap..

But eventually, Carl closed his eyes, giving up.

...

He accepted his fate, which was death.

There was no way in hell that he would ever get out of this mess that Brianna had gotten him stuck in.

The walker got down on its knees and was lying right infront of Carl it's hand grasping out to him clawing his face.

...

Carl thought about all his friends from back in the prison.. His Dad, Michonne, Beth, Glenn, Maggie, Carol, Tyreese, Dayrl, Judith...

And then he thought about those who passed, Amy, Jim, Dr Jenner, Jackie, Sophia, Otis, Dale, Randall, Shane, Jimmy, Patricia, His mum, T-Dog, Oscar, Axel, Merle, Andrea, Zach, Patrick, Karen, David, Dr Caleb, Hershel..

A singular tear passed down his face as he remembered the dead.

...

And then he thought of Brianna and smiled slightly at the image of her in his mind, he had never gotten over his crush.

So, in his last moments all he could mutter was one singular word, "Sorry."

...

**Brb, crying :(**

**I didn't wanna kill Carl off but it was kinda needed, sorry if you liked him..**

**but.. No one liked him in this fic anyways, so.**

**Make sure you review and give me your feedback because it really helps :)**


End file.
